Electroacoustic transducers used as a sound source for small-sized portable equipment such as wristwatches, pocket watches and paging systems utilize resonance in order to reduce power consumption but this has a disadvantage that the transducer responds to only a narrow frequency band. Moreover, by reason of manufacturing tolerances, it is difficult to match the frequency of the electroacoustic transducer with the frequency of the energizing circuit.